


Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The sixth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Rise of Kingdoms.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 11





	Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms

Welcome to the sixth challenge of tinysparks, Rise of Kingdoms!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Rise of Kingdoms has been chosen as the sixth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. This theme is about a kingdom and the life in it, and is related closely to Royalty AU (an  alternate universe where one or more characters are members of a royal family). You can be as creative as you want with the setting of the kingdoms (European Kingdom, Asian Empire, etc.) and having it on a specific set time (Medieval Royalty or Modern Royalty).

The deadline will be on **August 25th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're interested in joining the third challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdWubXZyhXRf_9DN6WfNvFJSQrHsYeeMwukLdN_tHWljvirFw/viewform) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **August 23rd, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_6_Rise_of_Kingdoms). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“I know I have but the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too.”_

― Queen Elizabeth I

_“ A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it.”_

_―_ Odin, "Thor" (2011) _  
_

_“Long live the king!”_


End file.
